Rules
The Jurassic Fight Club Wiki is designed for educative purposes and for fans of the original documentary series. As with most wikis, there are a set of rules that must be established in order to maintain quality and coherence within the wiki accordingly. The following rules must be abided by, absolutely no acceptions. (Including those who may be given admin rights or those who already have such rights.) Creating / Editing Articles Often times (particularly for wikis with little, to no, enforcement), contributors create pages that make very little sense or have no real purpose. They may also clear all written text and replace it with grammar that makes the article look like it was typed by an uneducated three-year-old. This may be considered trolling and/or vandalism and is not permitted on the wiki; very few cases end with an exception. *''Yes, that's right. You '''DO NOT' have any any rights, unless told otherwise, to replace or clear written bodies of text within an article, especially when considering the previous contributor may have invested lots of work into that one article alone. You may, however, correct factual or grammatical errors within the article; otherwise, you must have a legit reason to clearing the text. (i.e. Someone has written something inappropriate in that article.) *When creating pages, there must be at least one sentence and a relevant title. Pages entitled "ASDF" (or anything along the lines of gibberish) will not be accepted within the wiki and will lead to its inevitable deletion. If such a page is deleted and you feel the need to recreate it, you must contact someone that holds administrative rights in the wiki to review whether your reason to re-create it, is legit or not. (This may often only be done if you feel the page was deleted for the wrong reason; otherwise, there is no reason to expound upon it.) *An issue that has been faced before and quickly resolved is that of a fanon article, which was created by an anonymous contributor and was presented like it was a canonical aspect of the show. The word "Fanon" followed by a colon was later added before the name of the page, in order to avoid confusion. Therefore, if anyone feels the need to create a fanon page (which is more commonly known as "fanfiction"), then you must do the same when naming the article. This is extremely essential to the wiki's well-being. Chat One of the best things about a wiki is the ability to chat and socialize with other users, especially when you know they share the same interests. Unfortunately, chat is often abused, especially in largely-populated wikis. This wiki may not be the most active, but regardless, there are still a handful of contributors; therefore, you must respect each contributor as you would a friend or family member. Do not treat the chat, or anything for that matter, as your personal hate blog. You should be warned once when you are overcrossing your bounds or not acting accordingly to the wiki rules. Once is all it should take. By the third warning, you will be given an automatic ban and that ban will only increase substantially each time you choose to disobey, despite being warned several times. *Do not make remarks against someone's culture, race, or religion, as that is considered hate speech and will result in a one-week ban. *Vandalism is typically irritating and there are no acceptions to its toleration. You will most likely be banned if you resume vandalizing the pages, even despite fair warning. Most likely, however, you will be banned on the spot, as it is clear you do not intend to do anything productive on the wiki. *When creating a page, use correct grammar and spelling, and assure yourself that the article has not been made previously. *And finally, no swearing, especially when it is directed at someone. You will also be banned automatically if you post anything sexual in nature, which include text and imagery. Exceptions In some cases, users may be banned for the wrong reason or something simply went wrong. (i.e. A little brother gained access to your Wikia account and decided to go on a spamming spree.) ''In this case, there ''will be an exception, but you must contact the admin who banned you through his or her talk page from another wiki. From there, you will have to wait and said admin will decide whether or not to unban you. :: If you have any further questions or need any help, contact me here. However, if any contact issues arise, it would be best to seek out someone else within the wiki that holds similar administrative rights, or, if all else fails, someone within the Wikia community of a higher position. Category:Browse Category:Important Category:Special